


Whatever you wish for, you keep

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Future Fic, Let The Lesbians Be Happy 2k17, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Ymir sa che non è un sogno perchè i suoi sogni non sono mai stati così perfetti, e perché neanche nel sonno avrebbe avuto la pazienza d'inventarsi certi particolari.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) e perché la mia dolce metà mi aveva chiesto di scriverle delle lelle.
> 
> Titolo @ _A dream is a wish your heart makes_ \- Cenerentola (in inglese perchè in italiano sarebbe stato _troppo_ latte alle ginocchia).

Sa che non è un sogno perchè i suoi sogni non sono mai stati così perfetti, e perché neanche nel sonno avrebbe la pazienza d'inventarsi certi particolari.   
  
La luce, per esempio. Da dietro le pesanti tende alla finestra arriva un tenue bagliore che immerge la stanza nella penombra, ma c'è anche un unico raggio, una corda di luce che attraversa l'aria come una presenza fisica, che si è intrufolato in uno spiraglio e illumina il viso di Historia come un quadro.   
  
I suoi capelli sono oro puro contro il cuscino, le sue labbra invitanti quasi quando la curva candida di una spalla scoperta, e non è un sogno perché neanche nelle sue fantasie più sfrenate Ymir avrebbe mai immaginato qualcosa del genere.   
  
Non è un sogno, ma è così straordinario che ha bisogno di una prova.   
  
Trattiene il fiato mentre sfiora il viso di Historia, rannicchiata contro il suo fianco. Le accarezza una guancia e lei non si muove, le scosta una ciocca di capelli e continua a dormire.   
  
Poi le infila un dito in un orecchio.   
  
Historia si sveglia ringhiando cose che nessuna regina dovrebbe _sapere_ , figuriamoci pronunciare, poi rotola dall'altro capo del letto, lontana dal suo abbraccio.   
  
Urrà, non è un sogno! Ora però ha freddo.   
  
" _Dormi,_ " biascica Historia, la faccia sprofondata nel cuscino, mentre Ymir le rotola dietro e le si sdraia addosso.   
  
"Come posso dormire _oggi_?"   
  
Historia alza la testa a guardarla, e le sue ciglia umide di sonno brillano nella penombra come pietre preziose. Se non si sentisse il cuore esplodere in petto, Ymir inizierebbe a pensare di essere già morta.   
  
"Quando saremo sposate mi lascerai dormire, finalmente?"   
  
"Certo, tesoro."   
  
Sanno entrambe che sta mentendo, ma, mentre Historia si sporge a baciarla e le mani di Ymir scivolano sotto i suoi vestiti, non sembra importante.


End file.
